Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a signal transmission method, and particularly relates to a signal transmission system transmitting an encrypted signal by using an electronic paper display apparatus and a method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Electronic paper display apparatus is a new type of display apparatus, which has features of high color contrast, high resolution, small power consumption, low manufacturing cost, etc. In recent years, since display apparatuses are gradually developed towards a trend of light and slim, the electronic paper display apparatus becomes a display apparatus meeting the needs of the public. Since the electronic paper display apparatus has the advantages of light, slim, durable in use and low power consumption in line with energy saving and environmental protection, etc., the electronic paper display apparatus has been widely applied in electronic readers (for example, electronic books, electronic newspapers) or other electronic components (for example, electronic tags). In the application field of the electronic tag, one of the most commonly used recognition techniques is a radio frequency identification (RFID) technique.
By combining the RFID technique with an integrated circuit (IC) chip, a read device or a read-write device may be used to read information of the IC chip through a wireless manner. However, regarding some IC chips required to be kept confidential, confidential information stored therein are probably analyzed and duplicated without permission.
Therefore, in case that the electronic paper display apparatus is adopted to serve as the electronic tag, it is important to design an electronic paper display apparatus capable of transmitting an encrypted signal in a more secure manner.